Forbidden Door: Maelstrom Rebirth
by Shinobi Duelist
Summary: Jaune Arc felt like a fool. Too late was he to notice Pyrrha's feelings, and now she was dating someone else. Weiss had Neptune. He tried to drop out of beacon, but Ozpin wouldn't let him. In despair, he fell into the depths of his mind, and met someone who gave him an offer he could not refuse...a chance to end the pain. Jaune Arc died...and Naruto Uzumaki lives...


**Summary: Jaune Arc felt like a fool. Too late was he to notice Pyrrha's feelings, and now she was dating someone else. Weiss had Neptune. He tried to drop out of beacon, but Ozpin wouldn't let him. In despair, he fell into the depths of his mind, and met someone who gave him an offer he could not refuse...a chance to end the pain. Jaune Arc died...and Naruto Uzumaki lives...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

**Pairing for this fic is undecided. But it will not be Naruto/Weiss. I am open to almost anything else. Please post reviews as to what you think the pairing should be.**

* * *

**Prologue: Return Of The Storm God**

Jaune Arc had never felt so dumb.

He knew he was an idiot. He knew that he was slow compared to other people. But right then, he had never felt more stupid than he had in his entire life. He had been too busy chasing after Weiss, who clearly didn't like him. But he was too foolish to notice. And now he had missed his chance with someone who was 100x better than Weiss.

He had missed his chance to be with Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune sat on his bed in his school uniform, sighing sadly. He held his head in his hands. "How could I be so dumb?" he mumbled. "Easily the most beautiful girl I know...and I was too dumb to notice her feelings?" Jaune let out a hollow laugh, not a trace of humour residing in it. "Of course with my luck this would happen...no I can't blame my luck. It was my own fault for not noticing..."

"Jaune?" A voice said. Jaune glanced out his hands to see his male teammate: Lie Ren.

"Hey Ren," Jaune said miserably.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked as he sat beside the blonde.

Jaune let out a hollow laugh. "I'm a fool Ren..."

Ren blinked. "How so?"

"I was too late..." Jaune muttered.

"Too late?" Ren asked again, clearly confused.

"Too late to notice Pyrrha's feelings..." Jaune finished, getting Ren's eyes to widen slightly.

Ren sighed. "So...you noticed?"

"I noticed too late," Jaune agreed. "I was too busy chasing Weiss...who now I realize is far too bitchy to be with-" Ren raised an eyebrow at Jaune's language. "-and I missed the chance to be with Pyrrha...who is 100x...no, 1000x better than Weiss..."

Ren patted Jaune's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. Trust me," Ren tried to cheer him up.

Jaune shook him off, standing. He gave Ren a fake smile...one that screamed out how the blonde felt. Alone... "I need to go see professor Ozpin."

"Why?" Ren asked, worried for his blonde teammate.

"Goodbye Ren," Jaune said as he left the room.

"Oh no..." Ren whispered. "No, no, no..." he massaged his temples. "Team JNPR...is falling apart..."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Professor Ozpin," Jaune said in a polite voice.

"No need to thank me Jaune," Ozpin said. "I can tell something is bothering you, and as a teacher it is my duty to make sure my students are comfortable in the school environment. Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir," Jaune said, guilt and shame entering his voice. "I'd...like to drop out of Beacon sir."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Mr Arc?"

"I...just don't think I'm ready for this kind of training..." Jaune said honestly.

"I see..." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Unfortunately, you cannot drop out. You may not think you are ready for this kind of training, but you are an above average student, which is a surprise as not a lot of people end up above average."

"Sir..." Jaune spoke, his voice pleading. "I really don't want to be here any longer..."

Ozpin sighed. "I am sorry Jaune, truly. But you cannot leave this school."

Jaune's head dropped. "I...see...thank you Professor..." Jaune turned and walked to the door.

"Jaune," Ozpin called out, making the teen glance back. "Is there something...you would like to tell me?"

The blonde bit his lip and was silent for a moment. "...No sir," Jaune said finally.

Ozpin nodded slowly. "I see...Jaune, this may not be the end of the line. This may be your new beginning." Jaune said nothing. "Just think on that."

The blonde nodded. "...Yes sir," he walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Ozpin sighed. "That boy...those were not the eyes of the Jaune Arc I saw, who was willing to break the rules..." his gaze softened as he took a sip of his mug. "Those were the eyes of a broken warrior that had lost something precious to them..."

* * *

Jaune sat by the statue of the two warriors by the fountain. His eyes looked up the warrior, but they weren't full of life. They were devoid of it. "Ancestor..." the blonde muttered. "What do I do now...?"

His eyes drifted around, and he saw a sight that made his heart ache. Pyrrha was sitting at a table with her boyfriend, laughing happily and smiling. Jaune felt his eyes sting. No...he wouldn't cry...

"I won't cry..." Jaune repeated to himself. "I...I won't cry...I..." Jaune stood and ran, tears falling down his face.

And so he never noticed that Pyrrha had seen him. Nor the sad look that came on her face once she saw his tears.

* * *

Jaune walked into Team JNPR's room. It was empty. He lay on his bed, not bothering to wipe the tears out his eyes or change out of his uniform. He curled up underneath the covers.

"Why..." Jaune spoke quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. "Why was I so stupid..."

"I just..."

"I...just..."

The next words he said...would forever change his life.

"I just want the pain to end..." With those words, Jaune Arc drifted off to sleep...for the last time...

* * *

Jaune's eyes fluttered open, and he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He looked around, but saw nothing. He looked at his hands. His form was glowing, but only faintly. His glow was very dim, and provided little light in the darkness. "Where...where am I?" He said, his voice echoing throughout the darkness. "Its cold...I'm alone...why..."

"Do you wish for it to end?" A voice reverberated around him. Jaune looked around, but saw nothing.

"What? Who's there?" Jaune called out.

"Do you wish for it to end?" The voice repeated.

"Do I wish for what to end?" Jaune asked.

"The pain," the voice answered.

Jaune didn't speak for a while. The voice was also silent. Jaune seriously thought about it. Did he want the pain gone? Did he want to stop his suffering?

"...Yes," Jaune said quietly. "I...can't take it anymore...I just want the pain to end..."

"I can end the pain," the voice said. "I just ask a favour."

"Anything..." Jaune said.

"You will die," the voice spoke. "That will end your pain. You can meet your ancestors. And they will be proud of you. All I want is to control your body after your death."

Jaune nodded. "Anything to end the pain..."

"You have lived a good life, Jaune Arc," the voice said kindly. "Now...rest..."

Jaune nodded. "Your name..." he whispered as he felt his life fade, his eyes closing.

A new form appeared in front of him. Sun kissed blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black shirt with a necklace, black jeans, blue shoes and a white cloak. He looked to be the same age as Jaune.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," the teen said. "Now rest, Jaune...you deserve it."

Jaune smiled softly. "Take care...of Pyrrha for me..." he breathed, and with that, Jaune Arc's soul faded away, a smile present as he vanished.

Naruto sighed sadly. "I will honour your sacrifice you made for me as long as I live Jaune. Rest in peace..." A brilliant radiance cut through the darkness, and a new place was formed. A sewer like area, with an large iron cage, with the doors swung open. Laying there was a large, orange fox, with 9 large swinging tails, crimson slited eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Let's get to work kit," the fox said a deep voice.

* * *

Team JNPR was awakened by screaming. Ren's eyes snapped open faster than Nora's or Pyrrha's. He quickly dashed over to the source of the screaming: Jaune. He threw the covers off and shook him. "JAUNE!" Ren yelled, surprising Nora and Pyrrha as he rarely yelled. "COME ON MAN! WAKE UP!"

The blonde's eyes did not open, instead he just kept screaming, his voice letting out a sense of absolute agony. It was then Ren noticed something strange was happening. As he screamed, his voice was becoming deeper, more powerful. And...was Jaune growing?

Indeed, the blonde was getting a bit taller as he screamed, his body was becoming more lean and muscly. His hair was wavering, getting more spiky. It grew as well, the now spiky hair reaching just below his shoulders. The hair became a different shade of blonde. Jaune's formerly pale yellow hair becoming a sun-kissed blonde. Strangest of all, black marks began to fade into existence on his cheeks. 3 marks on each, giving him a fox like appearance.

The blonde's screaming stopped, his eyes snapped open, getting gasps from Pyrrha and Nora. Ren's eyes were wide in shock. Gone were Jaune's kind, sky blue eyes. In their place were crimson silted eyes. Ren let go of Jaune and stepped back, in clear shock. The blonde blinked and the crimson slits were blue once more, but not Jaune blue. They were a deep cerulean blue.

'Jaune' got out of his bed. He looked at his attire and grunted. He opened his jacket, and lowered his tie. He un-tucked his shirt too, giving him a rebel kind of look. "Much better," 'Jaune' said in his now deep voice. "Can't believe they make us wear these things. So stuffy."

Ren was looking at 'Jaune' in shock. Nora, for once, was at a loss for words. Pyrrha was looking at her former crush. "J-Jaune?" she spoke, getting the blonde to look at her. "Are you okay?"

'Jaune' walked over to Pyrrha, stopping in front of her. Pyrrha stared at him, feeling uncomfortable. Finally, the blonde smile. "You have lovely hair, you know."

Pyrrha blushed, but she noticed something. The way he was speaking...it was like he was meeting her for the first time. "J-Jaune?"

The blonde frowned, then looked away. "Excuse me. I need to go see..." he frowned as he tried to remember something. "Professor Ozpin." The blonde left the room.

Pyrrha looked at Nora, who shook her head. Then she looked at Ren, who also shook his head. So she decided to say the 5 words that was on all their minds.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," the blonde said to the silver haired teacher.

"My pleasure, Jaune," Ozpin replied. He did not initially recognize him at first, but he had a hunch. "Are you here to tell me you want to drop out again?"

The blonde shook his head, to Ozpin's surprise, though he hid it. "I want to legally change my name."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to me? And why do you want to change your name?"

"Because I know you have the power to do so," 'Jaune' responded. "What I need right now is a fresh start. And what better way to do that than to change my name?"

Ozpin considered this before nodding. "Very well. What would you like to be called?"

The blonde let out a fox like grin. "Call me Naruto Uzumaki."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow again. "Maelstrom Spiral? That language is supposed to be dead. How do you know it?"

Naruto gave Ozpin a knowing grin. "I have my ways, Professor."

The silver haired professor nodded. "Very well. From this day forward you are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled and stood, walking towards the door. He stopped. "You know...they once called me by another name..."

Ozpin blinked. "And what was that name?" The next words to come out the blonde's mouth would shake the teacher for years to come.

The blonde looked back and smirked. "**Arashi No Kami (The Storm God)**." With that, Naruto walked out the room, leaving- for the first time- a gaping Ozpin, who stared as the blonde left the room.


End file.
